


Каникулы в Хэйвене

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [2]
Category: Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Major Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Стайлзу шесть, и его отправляют на целое лето в гости к дяде Нэйтану в славный город Хэйвен. Там Стайлз страдает от скуки, пытается быть полицейским и даже знакомится с настоящим пиратом.





	Каникулы в Хэйвене

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение нашей с Леррой волшебной вселенной. Лерра затребовала Стайлза и Дюка, которые и в её, и в моём сознании как-то ужасно похожи. Как очень близкие родственники или, возможно, лучшие друзья. Что вышло, то вышло. Про Дерека получилось написать совсем коротко, про Стайлза можно написать не только простыни, но целый комплект постельного белья. 
> 
> Небечено вот вообще совсем.
> 
> Дюк/Нэйтан стоит в шапке чисто за идею, так-то пока без слэша

Стайлзу не нравится Хэйвен с первых же минут, когда он видит въезд в город из окна машины. Дома, в Калифорнии, сейчас лето. Можно бегать со Скоттом в лес на поиски ведьмы, играть в лакросс (и не важно, что папина клюшка едва ли не в два раза выше самого Стайлза) или просто прятаться на заднем дворе в маминых розах и есть мороженое. И много ещё чего. Когда лучший друг рядом, а на улице настоящее лето, то, как известно, даже море по колено. Но вместо этого, Стайлз застрял здесь, в штате Мэйн. Стайлз плохо представляет, здесь это, собственно, где. Сначала они с мамой долго ехали в аэропорт, потом он летел на настоящем самолёте с проводницей, у которой были удивительно красивые глаза и ямочки на обеих щеках. Кажется, они летели сто лет, не меньше. И потом, уже в аэропорту, его встретил дядя Нэйтан. Стайлз помнит дядю Нэйтана, они с мамой приезжали к нему в прошлом году. И до этого тоже. И до этого. Возможно, даже и до этого, но Стайлз не помнит, он был тогда совсем маленький. 

 

Дядя Нэйтан классный, он полицейский, у него есть значок и настоящий пистолет. Но, в отличии от папы, дядя Нэйтан совсем не горит желанием разыгрывать со Стайлзом допросы опасного преступника или хотя бы погоню. И пистолет свой, пускай и незаряженный, отказывается дать посмотреть. Зато дядя Нэйтан кормит его панкейками каждое утро, у него миллион разных сиропов на кухне, а ещё он добавляет в тесто чернику и шоколад. Стайлз в восторге от такого завтрака, но, к сожалению, это единственная его радость за весь день. После завтрака дядя Нэйтан берёт его с собой в полицейский участок. Стайлз любит полицейский участок как идею, там ведь безумно интересно. А добрая диспетчер Лаверна угощает его пончиками и газировкой. Но дядя Нэйтан постоянно работает и совершенно не хочет играть. Стайлз понимает, что работа полицейского очень серьезная, и обычно не решается отвлекать дядю Нэйтана от очередного важного расследования. Но сидеть в кабинете (тише воды, ниже травы) тоже не слишком весело. Тем более, Стайлз в принципе плохо умеет сидеть на одном месте. 

 

В соседнем кабинете работает дедушка Стайлза, шеф полиции. Поначалу факт такого родства приводит Стайлза в настоящий экстаз. И он тут же клянётся себе, что вырастет и тоже станет шефом полиции. После того, как выучится на крутого повара, механика, пожарника и космонавта. И ковбоя. И пирата. Пираты — это вообще отдельная любовь Стайлза, они со Скоттом уже решили, что непременно выучатся на пиратов, когда вырастут. Пиратам не надо слушаться родителей и учителей, можно плавать далеко-далеко в море, сражаться с врагами и прятать сокровища. Сокровища Стайлзу очень по душе. Но идея стать шефом полиции ему тоже нравится. Правда, до тех пор, пока дедушка не берет его к себе на целый день, когда дядя Нэйтан отправляется задерживать грабителя (нечестно). Дедушка Стайлзу быстро перестаёт нравится. Какой-то он мрачный, и говорит будто лает. Резко и неприятно. И постоянно велит Стайлзу «не вертись», «не ёрзай», «помолчи», «не пой», «не ходи кругами», «не стой на руках», «не прыгай на диване» и всё в таком духе. Стайлз не представляет, как можно дружить с подобным человеком.

 

И вот однажды, в один совершенно непогожий день, Стайлз окончательно падает духом. Сегодня всё идёт наперекосяк: они с дядей Нэйтаном проспали, потому пришлось обойтись без панкейков на завтрак, а Лаверна слегла с простудой (посреди лета!), а остальные полицейские заняты какой-то ерундой (по мнению Стайлза) и не хотят слушать его (самый крутые и захватывающие) истории про Калифорнию и Скотта. Сначала дядя Нэйтан, как обычно, отправляет его «поиграть в спокойные игры» на диване в своём кабинете. И Стайлз честно играет со своим новеньким йо-йо. Целых четыре минуты. Но потом ему становится чудовищно скучно, и Стайлз не находит ничего лучше, чем подойти к погруженному в чтение рабочих файлов дяде Нэйтану и тихонько встать у него за плечом.  
\- Ну вот, убийство, а даже фотографий нет… - Раздосадовано тянет Стайлз через несколько секунд, качая головой и цокая языком.  
\- Стайлз, какого чёрта!... – Дядя Нэйтан от неожиданности чуть не падает со стула, своротив при этом ворох бумаг со стола и рамку с фотографией. Он поспешно поднимается на ноги и поворачивается, чтобы смерить Стайлза самым строгим из своих взглядов. Стайлз с громким чавканьем надувает пузырь из жвачки.  
\- Стайлз, - дядя Нэйтан делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. – Я же сказал тебе заняться чем-нибудь спокойным и не отвлекать меня, когда я работаю.  
\- А я и не отвлекал, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, придавая своему лицу самое невинное выражение. – Я мимо проходил. А раз фотографий нет, значит, кри-ми-на-лис-ты ещё не закончили собирать данные, да? То есть, расследовать пока нечего, да? А поедем в порт? Ты обещал мне корабли показать, настоящие, которые гудят и плавают.  
\- Стайлз, - дядя Нэйтан снова вздыхает, но уже скорее печально, чем раздраженно. – Я не могу сейчас уйти. Но в субботу, я обещаю, мы поедем в порт. И я куплю тебе самое большое мороженое, которое ты сможешь найти, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз тоже вздыхает, и тоже печально. И с тоской думает о том, что Скотт там, наверное, на озеро с мамой поехал. Или даже на настоящий пикник. А он, Стайлз, сидит тут и даже порта до сих пор не видел.  
\- Стайлз, посиди пока, я скоро закончу и пойдём на ланч, ладно? – дядя Нэйтан устраивается поудобнее в своем кресле.  
\- Лааадно, - тянет Стайлз, сгорбившись, и возвращается на свой диван. Тянется в карман и достаёт оттуда гигантскую упаковку жвачки, которую ему позавчера подарила Лаверна. Пузыри из неё получаются отличные.

\- Стайлз! – раздаётся через несколько минут возмущенный вопль дяди Нэйтана. – Всё, иди к шефу и поиграй в его кабинете! Невозможно же!

 

Шеф выдерживает общество Стайлза ровно двадцать семь минут. Это почти рекорд, Стайлз засекал. Вообще-то, Стайлз не делает ничего такого. Сначала он внимательно рассматривает медали, награды и фотографии, развешанные по стенам кабинета шефа. Ходит, сложив руки за спиной, и с интересом изучает экспонаты. Шеф хоть и делает вид, что занят бумагами, осторожно за Стайлзом наблюдает. И их молчаливое перемирие могло бы продолжаться ещё долго (Стайлз готов часами разглядывать все эти атрибуты настоящего полицейского), но тут к шефу приходит посетитель с заявлением. Вообще шеф редко берётся за дела лично, для этого у него есть несколько толковых детективов, но тут особый случай. Посетитель (бледный мужчина, пахнущий выпечкой и тмином) начинает путано рассказывать шефу о своей проблеме (что-то о волках, полнолунье, барабанных палочках и чесноке), и Стайлз, весь обратившийся в слух, очень скоро совершает свою главную тактическую ошибку.  
\- Извините, - говорит он, подходя к посетителю и, как учил папа, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза, чтобы вызвать доверие. – А вы пекарь, да? Это я по запаху догадался. У нас в Бикон Хиллз пекари тоже так пахнут, вот один в один. Так удивительно, другой конец страны, а пахнет так же. А разве в Хэйвене есть волки? Вот в Бикон Хиллз волков нет, вообще в Калифорнии волков нет, я про это читал. Но я мечтаю увидеть хоть одного. Такие красивые животные. А чеснок свежий? И что, прямо схватил и побежал? А вы не погнались? У вас оружия своего нет? Папа говорит, что оружие надо иметь, но мне не нравится. Посмотреть – это да, а так я не люблю. А у вас есть дети?  
Посетитель от удивления перестаёт дрожать и бледнеть, зато шеф, у которого от сдерживаемого гнева краснеет шея и разве что пар не идёт из ушей, что не отменяет его сходства с мультяшным чайником, хватает Стайлза за шкирку и выставляет в зал общей работы.  
\- Сиди здесь и не попадайся мне на глаза до вечера, - рычит шеф сквозь зубы и, громко хлопнув дверью, скрывается в кабинете. Стайлз потерянно оглядывается. Он ведь не хотел ничего плохого, честно. И ему правда нравятся волки. 

 

Через час Стайлз одиноко сидит на стуле для посетителей, наблюдает, как мимо него проносится увлекательная жизнь, и готов лезть на стену от скуки. Дядя Нэйтан ещё полчаса назад срочно убежал куда-то, так что Стайлз не только грустный, но ещё и голодной. Шеф всё возится со своим таинственным посетителем. А Стайлзу ужасно хочется домой. И вот, когда он уже готов сдаться и, возможно, даже немного пореветь, он слышит обрывки разговора двух молодых патрульных. И вычленяет самое для себя важное слово – порт. Стайлзу очень надо в порт. 

 

Вообще-то врать нехорошо, мама всегда так говорит. Но взрослые почему-то не хотят слушать правду, поэтому Стайлзу приходится выкручиваться и изворачиваться. А ещё выкручивать и изворачивать правду. «Врать» всё-таки слишком сильное слово. Стайлз, улучив момент, неторопливо (чтобы не привлекать внимания) выходит из полицейского участка, а потом, пробежав-таки три квартала и целый сквер, находит сердобольную старушку. Достаточно впечатлительную, чтобы поверить в историю Стайлза о папе-рыбаке, который ждёт его в условленном месте в порту. Но и достаточно занятую, чтобы она не начала пытаться с ним вместе найти воображаемого папу. Старушка объясняет Стайлзу, как доехать до порта на автобусе (потом ещё пройти небольшой лабиринт из улиц и домов) и даже даёт мелочь на проезд. Стайлз как никогда гордится своим умением делать настолько честное лицо.

 

В порту хорошо. Пахнет морем, чайки летают над головой. Ветер в лицо, и сразу хочется отправиться в плаванье покорять моря и океаны, захватить пару-тройку кораблей и (для порядку) даже спасти какую-нибудь барышню в беде. А потом – поиск сокровищ. Это самая лучшая часть приключения. Стайлз стоит на причале, прикрыв глаза, и с удовольствием нюхает ветер. И подставляет лицо теплым лучам солнца. Ему так хорошо, что он даже забыл о своём желании зареветь.  
\- Эй, парень, - раздаётся за спиной Стайлза хрипловатый голос. – Ты не потерялся часом?  
Стайлз резко оборачивается и заготовленная ложь застревает у него в горле, потому что перед ним стоит самый настоящий пират. Высоченный, совсем как дядя Нэйтан, с темными волосами, совершенно пиратскими усами и с пиратским свистком на груди. Стайлз чувствует себя очень странно, потому что он первый раз теряет дар речи от восторга.  
\- Парень, с тобой всё хорошо? – Пират подходит ближе и, чуть прищурившись, внимательно разглядывает Стайлза.  
\- Д-да, - выдыхает наконец Стайлз, а потом добавляет поспешно. – Я не потерялся, я специально сюда приехал. Сам.  
\- Сам? – Пират с усмешкой подходит ближе и одобрительно качает головой. – Нравятся корабли?  
\- Очень, - честно признается Стайлз, у него даже голос немного дрожит, и решается спросить. – А вы пират, да?  
\- Я – Дюк, - Пират, отсмеявшись, протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия.  
\- Я – Стайлз, - говорит Стайлз, уверенно сжимая горячу руку настоящего пирата своей маленькой ладошкой. Дюк первый знакомый Стайлза, который никак не комментирует его имя.

 

А дальше начинается сказка. Пират – Дюк, - отводит Стайлза на настоящий корабль, где кормит его чем-то непонятным, но ужасно вкусным. А потом рассказывает кучу всяких историй про свои путешествия по всему миру, и покупает Стайлзу мороженое. А потом проводит ему экскурсию по порту, рассказывая про каждый корабль, который встречается им на пути. А потом Дюк учит Стайлза вязать морской узел, показывает ему живых лобстеров и даже немного рассказывает про сокровища. Стайлз хочет, чтобы пират Дюк был его дядей. Его братом. Да кем угодно, лишь бы был, потому что Дюк оказывается самым лучшим товарищем по играм (Стайлз никогда не расскажет об этом Скотту). Дюк не переспрашивает его по сто раз, не одергивает, не воспитывает, а главное, он прекрасно успевает следить за всеми сюжетными линиями, которые с рассказах Стайлза постоянно перепутываются. Даже мама не всегда так может. И Стайлз хочет, чтобы этот волшебный день не заканчивался никогда.

 

Но совсем скоро (пять часов, Стайлз!) приезжает дядя Нэйтан, врывается на корабль Дюка как раз в середине их партии в преферанс (у Стайлза только-только начало получаться). Стайлз не представляет, как тот его нашел, он ведь так старался замести следы, но факт остаётся фактом – дядя Нэйтан здесь, и он зол, как тысяча чертей. Сначала дядя Нэйтан долго и старательно кричит на пирата Дюка.

\- Дюк, твою ж мать, когда ты находишь незнакомого ребёнка в порту, ты должен отвести его в полицию! Ты слышишь меня!? В по-ли-ци-ю! А не вербовать его в свою команду! 

Потом дядя Нэйтан долго и старательно рычит на Стайлза, в этот раз даже не пытаясь сдерживаться.

\- Стайлз! Тебя ведь учили, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми! Ходить с ними куда-либо! Брать у них еду! А если бы это был не Дюк, а маньяк? Ты представляешь, что стало бы с твоей матерью? А со мной? Стайлз, я тебя пять часов искал по всему городу! Мы с шефом тебя уже похоронить успели! Какого чёрта ты так поступил, а?

Стайлз с трудом сдерживает слёзы, с него дрожат губы и щиплет нос. Он на мгновение переводит взгляд с дяди Нэйтана на Дюка. Тот закатывает глаза и, высунув язык, передразнивает раскрасневшегося дядю Нэйтана. И Стайлзу сразу становится немного легче.  
\- Ты обещал отвезти меня в порт, - тихо говорит он, когда дядя Нэйтан ненадолго прерывает свою гневную речь. – Но ты постоянно занят. А я хотел посмотреть на корабли.  
Дядя Нэйтан сразу сдувается, теряет весь свой запал и, вдохнув, порывисто притягивает Стайлза в объятия. Стайлз чувствует, что ужасно устал от всех новых впечатлений и потрясений. 

 

\- Нэйт, - тихо говорит пират Дюк, наклоняясь к дяде Нэйтану поближе. – Зря ты так. Он отличный парень. Если хочет, пусть приходит ещё. Я даже могу взять его как-нибудь с собой в море.  
\- Ага, на сходку контрабандистов? Чтобы его там подстрелили? – дядя Нэйтан хмыкает, не желая выпускать Стайлза из рук. – Дюк, ты в своём уме вообще?  
\- Это ты, Нэйтан, не в своём уме. – Пират Дюк дергает плечами и хмурится. – Я ни за что не стал бы подвергать его опасности. А так хоть море посмотрит, лобстеров половит. Он у тебя в кабинете сидеть задыхается просто.  
\- Я подумаю, - помолчав, вздыхает дядя Нэйтан.  
\- Он правда отличный парень, - Дюк треплет Стайлза по волосам. – Из него получится замечательный пират.  
\- Он мне кое-кого напоминает, - голос дяди Нэйтана звучит неожиданно нежно. – Одного такого же мальчишку, вредного и непослушного. Тот тоже сбегал в порт смотреть на корабли. А уж поговорить любил – не заткнешь.  
\- А что стало с тем мальчиком? – подаёт голос Стайлз, отстраняясь от дяди Нэйтана и вопросительно переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.  
\- Он вырос и стал пиратом, - после некоторого молчания говорит дядя Нэйтан. Быть пиратом это лучшее, что может случиться, считает Стайлз, но от слов дяди ему неожиданно становится грустно.


End file.
